


Too Little, Too Late

by Scytale



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Morgan should hate her mother's new son.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Too Little, Too Late

She should hate him, the way she hates everything to do with Camelot.  
  
But Arthur smiles at her whenever he sees her, babbling a greeting from his crib; she lets him grab her hand and thinks about how she has always wanted a baby brother.  
  
King Uther takes him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentences ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html
> 
> Prompt: "take my hand, I'm sure we'll make it"
> 
> Title taken from Decemberists's "Anti-Summersong". Am I picking those titles more or less randomly? Yes!


End file.
